


Lifetime of Happiness: College Life

by KDSkywalker



Series: Royal Mates [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, College Life, Falling In Love, M/M, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Scenting, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Snippets of the year that Yuuri and Victor spent together in college before their royal wedding.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The college life of Yuuri and Victor. I have numerous mini chapters planned for this story. The chapters won't be very long, just little snippets. There will be ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't have that? So enjoy! 
> 
> Feedback is food for my muse. Please let her know what you think!
> 
> To stay up-to-date on all my stories, please check out my tumblr!
> 
> [Ramblings of a lost mind...](https://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri Katsuki, the Crown Prince of Japan sat across from Alexi Nikiforov, the Emperor of Russia in the Emperor’s private study awaiting the arrival of the Empress and Prince Victor. Yuuri nervously shook his foot, knowing that he was about to meet his future husband “officially” for the first time – not to say that their unofficial meeting wasn’t memorable, especially given the relaxing atmosphere that it had been in compared to a stuffy palace…

The door of the study opening drew Yuuri from his thoughts just as the Emperor began to speak.

“Ah good! Both Victor and Katrina have arrived. This is Prince Yuuri, the Crown Prince of Japan,” the Emperor said making introductions once the door had shut.

Taking a deep breath as he stood up from the settee, Yuuri turned to face not only the prince of Russia he was betrothed but also the young man who he had become smitten with only a few days ago. Turning towards the Empress and Prince Victor, Yuuri bowed deeply. “It is a pleasure to meet you both,” he said as he stood back up.

Glancing up at Victor, he smiled slightly as he heard nothing from the Russian prince. All Yuuri could do was stare into Victor’s deep blue eyes. Finally, it was the Emperor who broke the silence.

 “Even though Emperor Toshiya is recovering from his illness, Prince Yuuri would like to personally request something of you,” the Emperor said towards his son.

Yuuri smiled as he moved closer toward Victor. It was almost as if Victor was shocked that he was here. “I would be honored if you would allow me the opportunity to court you prior to our marriage. I want to prove to you that I have to ability to make you happy.” Yuuri said holding a hand out towards Victor.

Smiling brightly, Victor nodded yes as he took ahold of Yuuri’s out stretched hand.

“Absolutely splendid!” Alexi declared, clapping his hands as he stood up from his chair. Yet neither young man turned to look at him. In fact, neither young man had taken their eyes off of the other once Victor had taken ahold of Yuuri’s hand.  

Nudging her husband slightly, Katrina motioned for them to leave the two betrothed princes in peace.

And for once, Alexi Nikiforov followed his wife’s advice.


	2. Home

After meeting Yuuri officially for the first time, being swept off in a whirlwind of travel was not what Victor had expected to happen.

The day following Yuuri’s request to court him, Victor not only had received the largest bouquet of flowers that he had ever seen yet he also found himself on the private jet of the Japanese royal family as he and Yuuri traveled to Tokyo. Why exactly were they going to Tokyo when the Emperor was recovering?

“I simply want you to see where we are going to live in less than a year.” Yuuri said reassuring Victor as their flight began to descend into Tokyo.

“So, we aren’t moving here right away?”

“Not if things go my way.”

“If that is the case, where would we live?”

Yuuri simply smiled.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll agree to your request,” Emperor Toshiya said with a smile on his face. “With a few changes.”

Victor stared at his betrothed in shock. Had Yuuri actually request that they both be allowed to finish their degrees at Aria University before they marry? Nothing in the last few days had seemed real. He had been shocked to find out that the shy Asian hottie from Aria University was the alpha that he had been promised to. Not only that, but Yuuri, so far, seemed to be unlike any other alpha that he had ever met. Not demanding, not possessive of what belonged to him – such as Victor; but on the other hand, he seemed caring and willing to do whatever it took to win over Victor’s heart. How had Victor misjudged things? Then again, the main alpha that he had known all his life was his father, who very much acted like a stereotypical alpha.

“What changes would you like father?” Yuuri asked as the trio, along with the Empress sat in one of the gardens of the Imperial Palace enjoying tea.

“First, you and Victor are to complete your studies this school year.

“Understood.”

“Secondly, you are to find housing off campus together. Preferably in apartments with good security. The two of you need to get to know each other on many different levels.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Lastly, you will each have bodyguards assigned to you. They will not interrupt your daily lives, but they are there to make sure nothing happens.”

Looking at Victor, Yuuri smiled before picking up the omega’s hand and squeezing it. “What do you think Victor?”

“It’s perfect!” he said, returning Yuuri’s smile.

The emperor nodded as he mentioned that he would have Yuuri’s security detail begin the search for a suitable location for the Crown Prince of Japan to reside along with his future mate. Yet the words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the two princes were soon wrapped around each other in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Victor whispered pressing his face against Yuuri’s shoulder. His mate was turning out to the be kindest and most caring alpha that he could have dreamed of.

Yuuri said nothing in response, deciding to press a chaste kiss against Victor’s temple.

 

* * *

 

Stepping out of the car into the harsh sunlight, Victor slipped on a pair of sunglasses as Yuuri reached for his hand. It has been a week since they had begun to court, with two of those days being back on campus at Aria University for the start of classes.

Recognizing the area that they were currently in as close to campus, Victor looked at the quaint apartment complex in front of them.

“Welcome home,” was all that Yuuri said as he handed a set of keys to Victor.

Victor’s vibrant smile could have lit up a room. This was the best courting gift ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for ways to get sneak peeks of this story as well as others!
> 
>  
> 
> [KDSkywalker's Tumblr](https://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/)


	3. Moving Day!

“What do you mean?” Chris asked a bit confused, as Victor carried a box of his things that had been left in the apartment that the two had shared to the front door. “You’re living with the prince that you have an arranged marriage with?”

“Just that. I am living with the alpha that was arranged for me to marry.” Victor said, setting down the box then turning and walking back towards his old bedroom and get the rest of his things.

“Was that why you were called back home and essentially missed over a week?” Chris asked following him. “For your parents to force this upon you?”

“No. Yuuri wanted to ask for the chance to court me. I agreed. Then we went to meet his family and Yuuri asked permission for the two of us to finish our advanced degrees before marrying. I had no idea he was going to do that!” Victor said as he sat back down on his bed, which was one of the only things left in his former room. “His father agreed as long as we finish by May and that we live together.”

Chris sat down next to him. “It sounds like your boyfriend isn’t like most alphas.”

Victor smiled slightly. “So far he has defied all my expectations. I only hope that it continues to be that way.”

“You are truly smitten my friend.” Chris said with a soft smile in return. “I can only hope that I find a mate like yours someday.”

“What about Matthew? The other Swiss foreign exchange student? You two always seem to get along.”

“Perhaps.” Chris replied. “But what if you see that adorable Asian exchange student that you proclaimed to be in love with before having to return home? Won’t your boyfriend get upset?”

Victor smile grew in size as he took out his phone and pulled up a picture that he had taken of him and Yuuri when they were in Japan. They were sitting in one of the gardens of the Imperial Palace. Victor had his head against Yuuri’s shoulder and they both were smiling. He handed his phone over to Chris. “I don’t think that is going to be a problem.”

“Je vois!” Chris exclaimed. “Does he have any single friends?”

Victor shoved his friend off the bed.

* * *

 

By the end of the afternoon, Victor’s former room was completely empty – bed included – and moved into the apartment that he and Yuuri would be sharing. “I promise to still invite you over for dinner.” Victor said as he hugged his best friend.

“You burn toast Victor.” Chris answered with a laugh.

Victor merely shrugged. “I’ll still invite you over.”

“Hopefully Yuuri can cook, for both your sakes.”

“Me too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy writing these quick chapters. I normally write longer chapters, but I decided that with this story I simply wanted little snap shots of their year at school. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Reviews are food for my muse.
> 
> Translation: *Je vois!” - I see!

**Author's Note:**

> Several things from the first story will be mentioned and expanded on as well.


End file.
